


Brighter Day

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR OVA spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is not about to allow them to be beat by some rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Day

Commander Erwin had chosen them specifically.

And given the order that Eren must accompany Levi.

On this mission.

To learn from the Corporal, to recognise Eren’s achievements, to demonstrate the trust placed in the both of them. Eren couldn’t be happier. Even though it is dangerous, so long as Levi is here with him, there is nothing to fear. That is why he is being allowed to go. Only because Levi is with him and he is with Levi.

The sky is dark, the stars look burnt out within the city where at night there are street lights lit, patrols by police. Different is Wall Sina where they have traveled, comparing it to his home of Wall Maria, and then Wall Rose even. Where the night patrol is rarely done, and if so then by the Garrison. Where the stars could still be seen because not many lights need be put up. It is night after all.

Eren follows Levi down into the sewers.

He was surprised to hear the Corporal tell him what this mission would entail, this part particularly.

The dark night sky is replaced with the dark underground.

But not the true underground, farther down it is, unreachable except by an impossible set of stairs. Or so he has been told by Levi.

It’s better to move like this, than above ground even though it is night. Since it is the city, and the police are all around. Eren trusts in Corporal Levi’s judgment and does as he is told.

Garbed in all black, their horses left on the fringes of Wall Sina before scaling it and entering its large capitol, they have entered the sewers to journey to a certain magistrates’ home and infiltrate it. There is some important document that Erwin wishes to obtain. So secretive and important are its contents that he hasn’t sent some undercover, lower ranking subordinates, but them directly.

It won’t take long. Levi is familiar with this wall, and he has done this sort of work a lot when he’d first joined. It was a little ironic he mutters to himself, given how he and Erwin had met… Eren is curious to hear the story but for now it’s put on hold. It’s not unlikely they’ll run into someone in the sewers.

Their faces are covered, to hide identity and to protect from the smell. The small walkway that’s available for when workers need to come down here is ridden in scum. No doubt a scowl is on the Corporal’s face this whole journey through.

They infiltrate the building successfully, and get the documents Erwin wants (probably for blackmail) Eren is a little surprised even Corporal Levi doesn’t know what it’s for, but that’s not the point, he’s trusted with this information because he knows Erwin will use it for the sake of advancing and protecting the Survey Corps. That’s all there is to it. That’s all he… they need to know.

Eren can see, Levi believes in Commander Erwin.

So he will too.

Commander Erwin is believing in him right now, allowing him to undertake this dangerous mission, even if it is with Corporal Levi.

There is always risk, just because it has been minimalised… anything can happen.

Not only does Erwin trust in Eren but how greatly he trusts in Levi.

That is what Eren is thinking.

They leave the city and after washing in a cold river nearby, changing their clothes and packing away their other attire (it’d be dangerous to just discard it here, Levi warns, it can be cleaned better than just wrung out in the river and used again or made into something else, don’t waste) they cross the Wall Sina back into the territory of Wall Rose and retrieve their horses.

It is under a sudden drizzle of light rain turning heavier, they journey through the woods, past rivers and a large dam, into a small town where they will stay for the remaining night.

\--

It’d been their intention to not stay long, but the rain has been heavy, even throughout all the day. Growing more so as evening draws near.

Corporal Levi had decided they’d stay a day or two before returning to headquarters since traveling in such heavy rain… it’s a pain. He’d been hoping it’d let up after such an amount of time but-

It’s endless.

The other guests and the workers of the inn they’re staying at are even discussing it. How unusual and terrible the rain is. How it hasn’t been this heavy in decades. How the dam that was usually given attention by the Garrison had been neglected in favour of watching over the walls ever since Wall Maria’s fall. They don’t have enough manpower. There’s a lot of people but not enough people with the skills. There’s worry over if the nearby dam will break…

Some struggle to travel through the rain, many giving up and returning to the inn, it only grows worse with the hour.

There’s talk on flooding.

Evening is here, and night is falling.

If not for the rain they would have been able to see the stars.

They’ve been wearing casual attire this whole while, if in uniform or seen in their mantles, it would not do. Packed away are such clothes. They are sitting down for a meal in the common area, as is most of the guests at the moment. Eating the baked fish that’s tonight’s meal though not many are finding it appetizing on account of the water. One man jokes they’ll be among the fishes soon if this rain won’t let up. The dam will break and they will all drown… if only they were birds that could fly from this place but the rain would make flying difficult wouldn’t it? All of Wall Rose will become a giant lake one older woman says, her elderly father forgetful and asks if she meant an ocean? His daughter has not a clue what he speaks of…

Levi and Eren listen to these snitches of conversation, Eren wondering what Corporal Levi will have them do. They have this document to get to Commander Erwin, their own lives to consider, and the lives of all the people present at this inn, this town, Wall Rose…

Eren asks Corporal Levi what he thinks will happen, will the dam break? Will there really be a flood?

Levi says he can’t know for sure.

That’s right.

Anything could happen.

But the reason Levi can’t say for sure is because while he’s lived on the surface a long while now, such rain… how is he supposed to know what it could bring? He doesn’t have the background knowledge for it. It’d been not even raining this heavily on that day… his first expedition-

The front door of the inn opens and a group of soldiers enters at once, their dripping mantles bearing the crest of the Garrison.

They are going house to house now to ask the assistance of any able bodied man or woman who could help them with the task ahead… the rain is too hard and the dam is near overflowing… but holding. For now. But they’re not sure if it will hold much longer. The military police should be here soon to direct people to higher ground in evacuation but for now this issue is direr. If they make sure the dam doesn’t break then a rushed evacuation isn’t needed…

Levi is sure, from the way they’re speaking-

The situation is worse than they are letting on.

Many guests step forward, people who have worked on farmland, merchants and traders, kitchen staff, and people who think they be of strong enough built or even not but merely wish to try and help. Whether they have lived here all their lives or are passing through, this problem is all their problem, their lives are at stake.

Even though it is not the threat of those monsters called titans some have only heard of, and fewer have seen here, they all want to live.

They all want to fight.

Levi stops Eren from standing up.

Placing a hand at his shoulder.

“You stay here.”

It’s an order.

Levi’s hand still at his shoulder even as he himself stands.

Looking down upon Eren as Eren looks up at him in realization.

Levi tells him.

“I will go.”

Because they must make sure Erwin gets this document, and Levi has deemed it too dangerous for Eren to risk his life in this. He must protect Eren. But he also cannot sit and do nothing in this situation if he can help.

Eren feels the same way as Levi.

But… he must be left behind… and even though the enemy is merely mother nature, Eren thinks, if Levi goes- then victory is assured. He has… nothing to worry about right?

Eren follows as Levi returns to their room and equips his 3D maneuver gear, the mantle they’d been wearing undercover strewn over his shoulders. In their room Levi embraces Eren and kisses him deeply before they return back down stairs where he joins the others, the Garrison who look in surprise to see his equipment. Levi will explain to them on the way. If they know who he is then this can all be better planned.

Eren stays with those who remain, some of them praying, this close to Wall Sina… some people have converted to that church that’d been gaining power recently.

Eren does not pray, merely he hopes.

And he believes.

\--

The rain will not let up.

Some are crying, a few others have tried to flee. When the military police finally come to evacuate them it is a hollow and dark panic that surrounds them as they call to lead the people to higher ground.

Eren should go with them.

Eren does not want to.

Corporal Levi had gone so he did not have to go.

Corporal Levi had gone to protect him.

Corporal Levi had gone because he wished to go.

He did not explicitly forbid Eren from coming with him or following him, he’d merely ordered him to do otherwise and thought at that time, that that course of action would be for the best, and in their interests. He’d thought it would work out. Eren too had thought so as well.

But the situation has not changed for the better, only gotten worse.

Something else must be done.

He has to do something.

He cannot continue on like this, not if the rain is this merciless.

Eren, as he has been told in dire times by Corporal Levi to choose.

To do as he likes.

Eren decides.

He will do exactly that.

Night is here.

The storm will not cease.

Eren does not bother to equip his gear, but mounting his horse he heads in the direction the Garrison and his Corporal had taken, to get to the dam. He doesn’t know if he will make it but he must try. If no one has returned to tell them any good news on the dam… whoever said no news is good news, this is a lie.

He’s aware of that at least.

He also wears the mantle of their undercover mission, not the mantle that bears the wings of freedom- since Levi had not either, to assure him that he would not fail, nor die from this. They cannot die if the wings are not on their backs. It is not their fate.

Through the pouring rain, the raging storm. Eren urges his horse onward. Quickly he must go, faster he must travel. He must get to Corporal Levi’s side as soon as possible.

No doubt… from this rain…

Commander Erwin had told him.

They’d been traveling in a carriage through one of the towns. It’d be safer for Eren like this Erwin had said, but that’d been an excuse to talk to him with Levi not present. The rain had been much lighter than this, but still it brings to mind what Erwin had decided to tell him. That Corporal Levi and he are truly alike. On both their first expedition, tragedy had occurred so personal and invoking to them… Erwin had told him he hopes Eren would continue to fight on, with him, the Survey Corps… and Levi. To choose as Levi had.

Eren had thought over Erwin’s words carefully.

On a rainy day, to Levi everything had been lost but one thing.

It explained so much to him. Why it is on rainy nights or dreary damp days that Levi comes to see him and hold him without a word, cold and seeking warmth. Eren has held Levi many times while the rain pours, wondering if it’s not only the cold his Corporal is shaking from, but Eren never sought to ask.

Even after he’d learnt of this.

That’s why he braves this storm now.

Levi had appeared fine before and after departing but, if the situation has only progressed to be less hopeful than it had been before… that Levi is fighting, struggling to make sure the dam will not break underneath this cruel rain.

Then Eren, if he has to make a choice- simply cannot choose to not be by Levi’s side right now, where he should be, at all times.

It is his place.

No rain will wash away that fact, that right.

No rain will keep him away.

No storm will be as violent as the one in his heart.

One of dedication and conviction!

The earth is too soft, slick and running, the large rocks not on the road are flowing about along with other debris, his horse stumbles and falls, Eren with it.

Whatever broke is healed and snapped back into place instantly, on account of his powers. Steam rises heavily as the pounding of his heart.

That’s right.

His powers. 

With the rain and the dark of the night, the thunder that echoes and the lightning that strikes. It wouldn’t be too odd would it?

If he turned into a titan right here and now.

In that form, large and strong.

He would be sure to reach Corporal Levi the fastest.

And also.

Ensure the dam will not break!

Eren stands, dripping from the mud that’s quickly washed away under the pouring rain. The blood washes away with it and while it’s cold on his face, this rain, his body is hot. In anticipation. He brings his hand up to bite but stops short.

If he transforms here… without Corporal Levi at his side will he really be able to be in control of himself?

Will he really be able to transform and do all that he wishes to do?

What if he goes berserk and does not protect the dam but destroy it? Or worse what if he heads to the place where more people are and eat them?

What if-

Such foolishness.

Did he not just say he will not be defeated by any rain?

That he will not lose to some stupid storm?

That as long as Corporal Levi is nearby no doubt, he will follow!

Eren bites hard into his hand, the hot blood from the bite flying out, steaming in the cold air beneath the colder rain, in a heap of mounting steam, the crack and bright of lightning. Is it the storm that has struck the earth? Or is it Eren that has struck the storm?

Transformed, the steam rises about and around him.

Now a titan, he roars against the thunder and runs.

\--

The situation is hopeless.

They’d truly done all they could to try to make it so the dam will not break. But even with them all here, the rain is too strong.

Is too horrible, cruel.

Heavy.

And the dam is weak.

Levi is cursing to himself.

They’d assembled a long wall of logs and large slabs of rock, concrete, in hopes of hoisting it against the crack but nothing will hold, not with how strong the water rushes, the rain pours making a soaking condition of everything. They walk amongst water and stop many times, having to anchor themselves in place on anything they can to not be rushed away from the water that flows beneath them. They’d brought the tied together batter of logs up against the crack, and wired it to the concrete, but this measure is meaningless if they can’t keep it in place. Using rock is too big and time consuming task for any of them, and concrete will not dry under this rain. 

They can only hope everyone has been evacuated by now and by some luck the dam won’t break after all.

It will break.

They can all see it.

Be it a matter of minutes, seconds, another hour.

Anything can happen.

Some have given up, there really is nothing else that can be done, but still some struggle, Levi aside them. He remembers the many mistakes made in the statement ‘You don’t know if you don’t try!’ he remembers being urged on, trusted in leaving- it’s not the rain that leaves him with this barren chill.

A surge of water causes them all to break off from what they’d been trying to do, to block the crack of the dam. They all fly out from the sudden torrent of water, thick and threatening to throw them down. Wire whirling and trying to catch any place for purchase. The Garrison is all out, those who’d volunteer having to evacuate or be shielded by the Garrison on account of their inability to use the 3D maneuver gear which is keeping many of them from drowning, being this close to the dam.

Levi curses himself.

He is not weak, but- to be called the strongest- that is not the whole truth.

He’d told the Garrison who he was, and he knows many are counting on him, having been encouraged by his presence, that all is not lost because he is here.

Levi is looking, wracking his brain at what supplies haven’t been destroyed or washed away, looking about him at the soldiers who still remain, who still fight, something must be done, they must do something- if only-

Someone could keep this dam together.

Someone could keep him together.

Eren.

He should have brought Eren along.

He should not have left him behind.

What if the police find out his identity? What if the water rushed over to where he was and not knowing the situation of the source, trusting in Levi to do something- could not take proper action to protect himself against it? And then more selfishly, if Levi is going to die here… then he’d like to at the very least be held by Eren one more time- to hold him one more time- if he had known that this was all for naught-

This will not do.

What would Eren say to him if he saw him now?

Distraught and anguished, furious yet cold.

A foot in the grave by his own will, surely that golden gaze so often warm and molten, urging him, trusting him, surely it would be as cold as this rain now, yet still bright- bright-

Bright as the lightning that strikes the earth.

It is not from the storm that has plagued them all this while. 

Hope alights his being.

Levi, unable to make a choice, unable to move, as he has so often propelled Eren into doing, into undertaking, is now forced by Eren to eat his own words. If Levi could smile, it is as swift as the falling rain.

Levi moves accordingly, on hearing that roar, distant thunder, echo and compeling him into eradicating whatever doubt, whatever trauma that has hindered him. Throw it away! Discard it! And move onward!

Levi bellows out his orders as he moves, urging to be followed, some move in turn, to either get out of his way, or help him lift up that wall of logs again, using it as a base for what they see what’s coming. Many move in fear, or merely can’t stop in mid action their assistance even though they see what it is… a titan… a titan has come…

The titan, Eren, he slams up against the slab of logs, all flown from his way, hands pushing it to the crack in the dam, his fingers curling over the edges as he holds it in place with ease and suddenly bright and hot, steaming and quick. Crystal erupts over the logs, hardening them, attaching them to the side of the dam. Unlike before while it’s from Eren’s titan’s form’s body that such a substance grows it does not remain a part of him. It’s growing, along the dam. Making it stronger. Sealing the crack. For hours the water rushes by past the dam, moving out along its course the dam guides it to on the rivers, out through the gates to Wall Maria, out to a world many don’t know.

It’s not until the water recedes and the rain while falling, starts to let up, that tiredly, exhaustedly, they all having watched this… many around Levi give up a cry, a cheer. The dam will not break and the flooding of the town averted. They will live.

Levi sighs, tired.

They’re all atop of the dam now, aside from Eren who hobbles back, still in that monstrous form. The work on the dam is done. Crystal breaks off from him, as he unattaches himself from the dam in a pinch of steam here and there. The dam will never break, not from those spots the titan touched.

Levi watches Eren carefully, noting he probably won’t maintain his titan form much longer. Eren, the titan, clinging at his head, shaking it and stepping back, carefully. Some of the volunteers yelling thanks out to it, some recognizing it to be Eren- that experimented on soldier- ‘Humanity’s Hope’, since isn’t Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps with them tonight? Levi goes to speak with the Garrison over what had been done, them thanking him and wondering why he didn’t tell them this to be the plan all along. Levi merely tells them they do things different in the Survey Corp and tries to find a horse, his horse. Now that the rain is near stopped, and the ground not as treacherous.

He rides in the lesser dark of declining night after Eren who has started to run. The titan form dissolving in a fit of steam. He chases after Eren a long while before they reach some woods. Eren’s titan form giving way just before the woods, in the fields, causing a fissure in the earth and charring the tops of the trees aside him. Levi jumps from his horse and uses the 3D gear to fly over to Eren. He flies high above the steam, waiting for the breeze to take it. Swords in hand as Levi lands down among cooled and melting flesh, an entrapment of bones as he finally recognizes where the nape to have been. He walks along evaporating blood and crumbling bone before he sheaths his blades and kneels for a moment before pulling Eren up, membrane and tendon clinging to him and slipping off, the dark marks on his face after his transformation prominent on his skin.

His eyes are shut and his body is limp.

A few drops of rain slide over his cheek.

Levi feels a rush of alarm before holding Eren to him, a hand clasped in his hair, moving his ear to his breast, on hearing a heartbeat- relief- 

He extends wire to the ground beyond the oozing, disappearing flesh, to hurry them out from here.

The titan form is near vanished, the steam thicker but the heat lessen as rain starts to fall heavier again. Not to the same extent as before when it could cause a flood but enough to soak them through if Levi doesn’t find shelter soon.

Levi shakily carries Eren to the woods, hoisted up in his arms. He typically doesn’t find it difficult to carry Eren but he’s exhausted.

Levi’s horse follows him into the brush. 

Under the thick canopy of branches of many trees, Levi strips them both of their wet clothes and tries his best to change them into their dry clothes, their usual attire of uniform. It takes a while as Eren is still unconscious and the rain is heavy and dripping through in places. Levi covers Eren in his usual mantle, and drags his own over his own shoulders before hoisting Eren back into his arms. Hoods up. His horse doesn’t wander into the woods further, staying close to the outskirts, as Levi tries to find a better, dryer place to hopefully sleep deeper within.

His gear he’d packed with the wet clothes in the luggage on the horse. But he’d brought his swords just in case.

Levi finally decides to sit against the thick trunk of the biggest tree he’s ever seen, the branches so thick along with the other trees around it that no water falls here on this side. He sets his swords down aside him, amongst the roots. The hood of his mantle over his head still, just in case. He undoes the clasp though, to tuck Eren under his mantle as well, though Eren wears his own mantle, the hood up. It’s chilly. Levi is shivering, shaking- from cold, exhaustion- Eren is still horribly still but very warm.

Dawn just breaking as he shuts his eyes, holding Eren close to him, setting him on his lap. Levi’s arms are tight around him so as he quickly falls asleep he can feel Eren’s heartbeat against his own.

\--

Bright.

Even beneath the shade of the trees, beyond them through some of the leaves that departed rainfall drips from, the rain having stopped at last. Eren blinks against such light on waking. Despite its brightness the sunlight of morning carries a chilled warmth, but Eren is plenty comfortable and content here in Levi’s arms who still holds him against him even in slumber.

Eren draws a hand up to Levi’s cheek, cupping it, looking over the Corporal’s still tired face even as he sleeps, stern and unyielding even when the world moves without him knowing. Eren draws his fingers from Levi’s cheek to feel at the shorter hairs of the undercut up into the longer strands before reaching up to press a kiss to Levi’s mouth.

Drawing back.

He’d closed his eyes and on opening them, sees Levi’s eyes are still closed.

Levi still sleeps.

Eren moves out from Levi’s arms and stands, careful of the roots among his feet. He takes up one of the swords Levi has left nearby in caution. And exercising caution as well, Eren goes to find water. It’s a far ways but there’s a stream. He drinks from it and washes from it, cold from it now and worrying the Corporal will wake while he is away sees on his return that is not the case.

But filled with worry again on seeing Levi’s furrowed brow and noting his wretched shivering, much like of that Eren knows of before. When it’s raining and the Corporal seeks him… it must have been raining still when Levi brought them here and went to sleep. Perhaps even in his slumber, in his dreams, rain is still falling.

Eren’s heart seizes on the idea, distraught himself, he must wake Levi soon, but he knows the Corporal should sleep a little longer… he never rests as much as he should. Eren crouches by Levi and touches his brow to Levi’s, relieved to find no fever. He settles back down on Levi’s lap and leans against him, Levi’s borrowed sword back to where it’d been in waiting, this time it is he who draws his arms around Levi and listens for a heartbeat. Feeling Levi’s chin, cheek rest atop his head, sighing. Levi’s body is shivering, having missed Eren’s warmth. Eren feels bad for leaving. He’ll have to take responsibility for this won’t he?

Besides, he doesn’t like it at all, Levi’s trembling in his sleep, his shaking, as if he won’t ever be warm again, as if the rain hasn’t ended…

Eren will assure him it has, until he can see for himself when he wakes.

Eren moves to straddle Levi, looking at his face in concern before moving between their bodies, sitting back a little, to unfasten Levi’s trousers and pull out his large and hard cock. Corporal has morning wood, he’d had it when Eren had woke so that’s why he’d decided to find some water, he’d expected Levi to have wake when he returned but…

Eren strokes Levi, watching his sleeping face all the while. Feeling bad when he finds he’s not minding this much at all, rarely does he get to wake before Levi, this is not a sight he gets to see often-

He watches the crease of Levi’s brow worsen, his jaw tightening as he pumps Levi’s cock, the entire palm of his hand and fingers pressed around it. Not stopping until he starts to see precum spilling out from the tip, frowning when Levi is still shivering. This won’t do.

Eren pulls off his boots and stands to remove his trousers. Lower half bare as he sits himself down on Levi’s lap again, arms around his shoulders as he pushes himself onto Levi’s cock, drawing him into him fully, crying out. He’d wanted this. They’d only fucked a few times at the inn, and Corporal had only given him that kiss on saying good bye…

Eren is panting, breath hot as he fucks himself on Levi’s cock, hoping Levi feels as warm as he does, as good, must be since his shivering ceases and he sighs, head against the bark of the tree, moving, tilting as Eren draws Levi deeper inside him. Eren moves an arm down to bring his hand to one of Levi’s, open and by a sword still at the ready. Eren draws that hand into his and intertwines their fingers. Eren clasping their hands together, Levi returns the motion as he steadily wakes. Wondering if it’d been reality he’d been in before and this is a dream.

He is inside Eren and Eren is holding him to him. It’s hot, comforting, soft. Eren’s quiet moaning, his sweet little cries as he moves atop of Levi, loud and sharp when Levi starts to move beneath him, strongly, fervently. 

Eren’s face is flushed pink, his skin glowing in the swept morning light, with Levi inside him.

Levi groans on hearing Eren speak, a greeting first thing on his lips as Eren looks at him-

“Good morning, Corporal Levi.”

Levi’s hand tightens against Eren’s, the other at his hip as he pulls Eren closer to him. Eren grinding down against his lap, his sharp thrusts. Eren’s hood falling back as Eren uplifts his face, cry startled and pleasured as Levi overcomes his movement and takes him for himself.

“Eren. Is that really all you have to say to me? You know better.”

Eren does.

Levi feels Eren’s fingers in his hair as he cups the back of Levi’s head, cradling it, too gently as he leans forward to press his mouth over Levi’s again, now that his Corporal is awake. Kiss not gentle as his touch, or as it had been before when he’d first woke and found himself in Levi’s arms. Eren opens his mouth to Levi’s mouth, their tongues thick and wet between them, breath sharp and short as Eren shuts his eyes tight, Levi looking at his creased brow. Moving his hands to squeeze at the ass he’s filling before pushing up into it to fill it further, cumming into it as Eren’s tongue slides persistently against his. Eren cumming likewise as Levi sucks at his tongue, his lip, both groaning and sighing into the other as their pleasure peaks.

Eren’s cum is over his stomach and Levi’s cum is filling Eren, as Levi reaches to unclasp Eren’s mantle, it falling, pooling about his hips and over his ass, his thick thighs, tightly wrapped around Levi’s hips, as Eren rolls his hips, stretching up and arching his back. He reaches behind himself to pull off his shirt, entirely bare before Levi.

Levi settles his hands against Eren’s back as he latches a mouth to suck at Eren’s breast, enjoying the jump of Eren’s body from the sensation. His nipple hard against Levi’s tongue and teeth. Eren rubs at Levi’s shoulders as Levi’s mouth moves from his breast to the side of his neck, leaving marks there until he can upturn his face to Eren’s, kissing him deeply, warmly.

Eren resting his head at Levi’s shoulder, arms wrapped around each other, warmer than before though the chill of fallen rain had called it but not called for it. Eren sleeps in Levi’s arms again and Levi sleeps again only this time inside Eren.

Morning light fades to brilliant noon and the day passes.

\--

Come dusk they wake and Eren shows Levi that stream he had found earlier. They wash up, Eren needing some assistance from Levi, who argues this time it’s not entirely his own responsibility he’s taking care of- since hadn’t it been Eren who’d initiated all that?

Eren pouts at him, and Levi can’t help but take him again on the banks of the stream, having to clean up another mess on cleaning the old. He fucks Eren from behind, as Eren clutches at the long cool grass beneath him, his eager cries doing anything but discourage Levi on doing the job he should have been doing. It’s not until it’s night again that they finally are able to clean themselves up and head out.

Levi’s horse is dutifully waiting on the edge of the woods. They bring it water, and Eren apologises. Confessing he had lost his own horse on his way to the dam. The journey back will be longer than it already is. Levi tells him not to worry about how long it’s taking them to return. Erwin can sweat for a while from the bullshit they’ve had to go through. Though it’s disappointing about his horse. Horses are good, the ones trained for soldiers ain’t cheap, they’re strong and not idiots either. Which can’t be said the same to the people riding them…

Eren looks away, ashamed as Levi mounts his horse and pulls Eren up with him onto the saddle.

It’s going to take longer to return than before as riding double back on a horse is taxing to both the riders and the mount… his horse is a strong one. Having to carrying his bulk all the time, but he doesn’t wanna push it, especially since he’d also rode hard yesterday, night. On account of the rain.

It’s completely clear out now. 

The ink blue black sky is littered with bright stars they can see no longer at Wall Sina. Levi looks up at the stars, back to his own as Eren frets on riding before him and not behind him. Wouldn’t it be easier on account of… their difference of height?

It took too long for Eren to spit that out that Levi interrupts whatever else he has to say. So long as Eren rides sideways and holds on it will be fine. It’s easier to keep an eye on him like this anyways. If Eren is seated behind him Levi would worry he’d fall the fuck asleep again, he liked to do that didn’t he? Get comfortable, fall asleep and leave it all to Levi- when did he become so lazy? Levi is going on.

Eren bites at his lip before objecting, indignant, and more than a little flustered, he couldn’t help if he was tired after Levi… and he… doing those things- having sex-

Levi tells him he was referring to the time he pulled him from his titan form and Eren looks like he honestly wants to punch him. So it’s okay if he does it but other people aren’t allowed? And it was only a joke?

The banter is put on hold as they start to ride in earnest. The trotting walk burning into a smooth run as they gallop across the fields. Levi looking ahead and down at Eren on occasion, as Eren clings to him, breathless at looking up to the night sky.

Even at this hour, the sound of heavy hooves has drawn out movement in the high swaying grass of the fields here. There’s some scurrying movement and then a bang, another as Eren looks in alarm at Levi to see him with his pistol out, the barrel smoking from where the bullet had flew.

Levi slows the horse to a stop and demounts, Eren following after him. Wondering what it is he’d been shooting at… rabbits. Eren picks them both up, amazed Levi had gotten both with only one shot each, though only one shot is what you should take…

He wraps up the rabbits and they travel some more before they come across a river. They will travel with it back to where they need be, back at HQ that is located close to the border of Wall Rose to the land of Wall Maria.

They ride until Eren’s stomach grumbles.

Eren apologising though Levi tells him there’s no need for that, he’s hungry too. They’d only had some provisions before heading out from the woods and that’d been hours before.

Levi instructs Eren to build a fire as he goes to skin and wash the rabbits.

He knows Eren is used to using arrows or traps for this sort of kill so he’ll not be sure of retracting the bullet should it still be in the flesh. Levi will take care of it.

Eren takes out some stored wood that’s carried in case there’s not much to be found, digging a place for the fire to be- it’s hot and long going when Levi has returned from cleaning the rabbits, thorough and methodical about it. The meat is pushed over some sticks Levi has shaved at with a blade, charred at to kill any germs. 

Eren’s whole mouth is full of saliva on smelling the cooking meat.

He can’t wait to eat…

When the food is deemed ready (and rather well done by Eren’s standards) Levi removes the meat from the fire and to Eren’s surprise hands him the bigger of the two rabbits.

Eren objects.

“But it was your prey, sir. So shouldn’t you-”

Levi cuts him off.

“What are you yammering about now? You were looking at this piece the whole while weren’t ya? Just shut up and take it, dumb brat.” 

Eren accepts, trying to hide his glee at all that meat. Knowing the Corporal typically ate a lot too. He hesitates before taking a bite.

Levi watching him, they sit next to each other before the fire. Levi’s horse off having dinner itself, amongst all the grass.

Levi sighs, annoyed.

“You’re right. It’s was my prey wasn’t it? So I should be able to do what I please with it. Hurry up and eat already Eren, we don’t got all night.”

Overjoyed at Levi’s consideration. His decision of what he wants to do… makes Eren really happy…

Eren replies speedily,

“Understood sir!”

He bites down eagerly into the hot, roasted meat. Levi frowning over how messy Eren is being, now in his haste, being more hungry than ready to appease him. But Eren has already appeased him plenty.

Levi eats as well, careful about it. A napkin over his lap that he uses more on Eren when they’re both done eating. Levi watching Eren the whole while as he ate, liking the way his eyes lit up on every bite, not liking so much what little grease and soot there was that smeared over his cheek and lips. They wash up at the river. Returning to the fire, Levi boils some water for tea. As he waits, Levi looks to Eren again, who is looking up at the night sky.

Levi makes tea.

The fire is burning low now, their mantles over their shoulders. Levi sits aside Eren and Eren leans in close to him, as Levi hands him a cup of tea. They both sip at their cups, Eren waiting longer than Levi to sip on account of the heat. Both looking over the vast space of the fields to the river and the woods far before and behind. The night sky that covers over it all, them as well.

Eren’s head is leaning against Levi’s shoulder. Levi moves his cup of tea to his other hand before reaching to clasp at Eren’s hand. Eren intertwines their fingers again, nuzzling his cheek to Levi’s shoulder, then his face as Levi leans to him, both turning for a kiss.

Sitting like this until the fire burns out completely, and smoke rises in grey and wisp, light to the dark.

Levi moves the blanket they’d been sitting on further from the extinguished fire, on cooler grass. Folding their mantles up to act as pillows Levi motions for Eren to lie down first before settling in aside him. Eren is lying on his back looking, looking- at those stars, Levi can’t help but feel a twinge of envy as he gazes at Eren. Over his green blue eyes mesmerized by the sky, dark hair, his soft lips, his throat and rising chest. Levi wants Eren to look at him. As if hearing his thoughts, but not surely- Eren turns his face to Levi’s, a little startled to find Levi looking at him and not the sky.

He knows the Corporal loves the sky as well.

Eren points up and looks back up.

“Do you see that there sir?”

Levi looks up to where Eren is pointing, to the mass of stars.

Not sure what exactly it is Eren wants him to see.

Eren continues.

“My mother would always point it out. When she married my father she had to leave her home which was far away. She said it really comforted her to see that constellation, same back in Wall Maria as it’d been at her home. Though you know, the earth is moving. Armin told me that, so it can’t always be that we’ll see the stars in the same place we saw them last.”

Eren turns to Levi, smiling. A little embarrassed.

“Or something like that.”

Levi tries to see what Eren had been pointing at but it is all the same to him, bright and beautiful, like the eyes upon him as Levi turns again to Eren and sees it is Eren who is looking upon him. Speaking again.

“My mother hated the rain too. When it rained she could not see the stars.”

Mikasa as well Eren recalls, not only his mother, how they hated the rain.

Levi is not the only one.

Does Eren hate the rain?

Levi regards the stars once more.

They really all look the same to him. This night sky and the night sky he and Farlan and Isabel had all seen that last time together, swearing to go together, to stay together. But he had broken that promise, that oath, this beautiful, bright starry sky, a sky they had all longed to remain under, free, a sky without a ceiling- it will remain the same to him until he dies.

His mother had never seen the night sky as this.

He wonders if she’d ever seen the sky at all, through the cracks of the ceiling, too far to fly higher than even with 3D gear. Even with wings it seemed impossible.

Only in dreams and the picture books she had, that’d she either bought, stole or were given to for him. She didn’t know how to read so it suited them just fine these books. There’d been one on constellations, but she couldn’t read the names at the bottom of the pictures and the pictures never showed how the stars would look only what people fancied them to be. So they’d decided names for them themselves.

When many years later Levi had made it outside with his friends Farlan and Isabel he’d looked up at this night sky and thought about those constellations his mother had told him about, had wondered about with him, he hadn’t been able to see them. They looked nothing like they’d been in the book after all.

What constellation is it that Eren is pointing at for him to see?

When Levi asks-

Eren laughs, then apologises. His laugh is not as his warm smile of before, instead tinged with melancholy.

“…to be honest, I can’t remember sir. Armin told me what it was actually called. Since my mother, whatever she’d called the constellation had been wrong he said. No one calls it that. All of the constellations she had different names for them too, I wonder why that is?”

Eren continues.

“Armin had said long ago there’d been other races and perhaps that was the cause of confusion but the government should have regulated all that information by now… even Mikasa, who is half Asian, she knows the constellations as Armin knows them…”

Levi offers his opinion. Knowing for once Eren doesn’t need the truth only an answer.

“…then, perhaps your mother… did just as my mother did. She didn’t know the names of the constellations and so gave them names of her own liking. That would make sense won’t it?”

Eren looks a little surprised, he’d never heard Levi speak of his mother, or much of his past.

Only that the underground is a cruel place, even more horrible at times than outside the walls.

Outside the walls at the very least they are free.

“What was it?”

Levi is asking Eren, as Eren looks up at what it is Levi cannot see the form of.

“What was what sir?”

“The name your mother gave this constellation?”

Eren stops, not because he must take time to recall it but instead must brace himself, to say it aloud what his heart has been hammering.

Eren tells Levi.

“…’Hope’ is what she called it, ‘The Sword of Hope’ because the blade points to home she said.”

In times of strife, in those story books Eren so loved to read, and Levi’s mother would show Levi the pictures of, a just King or noble knight would appear to save the day, sword in hand, holding it to the vast sky above them so you will all take notice and know, who it is- so strong, so brave, that is the hero of this tale.

Above strength, above courage, above wisdom, though you need all those things, was it not hope that founded miracles? That made you wish, made you desire, made you fight- that should the night be long, and the rain to seemingly not end, that surely it will when day breaks, and before you a day brighter than the last be yours. Guided by the stars, darkness will fade and the light will come. That black sky will be blue again.

Familiar and warm.

It is not the end that heroes bring the people but hope.

Another beginning.

When Eren had decided that he must use his titan shifting powers to not only protect himself, those he loves, but all that he could- that he must become the light of hope- Humanity’s Hope- that beacon his mother had found comfort in and followed, and stayed by his father’s side through all that they’d been through. He also decided on, as he had again and again.

That he must fight.

He must be strong.

Strong like Corporal Levi, Humanity’s Strongest, who fights even when he can’t see the stars through the rain. That rain he despises so.

How can Levi see it?

That sword of light that Eren points to when Eren is so close aside him? Far more radiant than any star, than any sun?

Levi can only look at Eren now and when Eren turns to him to ask him again-

“Corporal Levi, can you see it?”

Levi pauses before replying. Careful. Thoughtful.

Remembering as the dam was about to break, when the rain kept falling, when they first met and Eren swore to him he had but one desire on this earth-

Looking into his eyes, believing in him, trusting in whatever it is he says.

Levi says.

“I see it. Right before my eyes. Eren.”

Eren smiles again, with that warmth Levi had wanted to recall.

“I’m glad, sir. The rain has stopped so it’s no longer difficult.”

Hands clasped together, they both fall asleep once more side by side.

Even within the sunlight of another day, the dark of risen night to come and go, Levi can still only see one thing.

It is not a constellation guiding to home that lights Levi's way even though the rain does not fall.

It is that which he cannot truly be called Humanity's Strongest without-

Humanity’s Hope.

It is together they return home safely.


End file.
